A human Humphrey
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: -Content error- lack of muse
1. Intro!

Chapter 1: Introduction and a Field Trip A.N. Story is set at the time of the trip to Idaho so don't get confused. BTW this is my first fanfic ever so try to be nice but honest in reviews. If you see something really wrong don't hesitate to tell me about it. I appreciate any and all reviews.)

Humphrey was a Jasper High School student who loved wild animals especially wolves he didn't know why he just did. All the other kids like to tease him over his love for animals and his lack of parents but he doesn't care. Humphrey just loves to be in the wild surrounded by the sights, sounds, and smells of the forest. He even brings some bird food and meat to feed the animals with. Humphrey saw the perfect opportunity to find be in the wild because he chose biology as a class and this year the High School was planning a one time 6-week camping trip into nearby Jasper park!

5:00 am Monday *Beep,Beep,Beep* Humphrey rolled over and turned off his alarm with a remote. He yawned and sat up in bed. The calender on his door was new and one day was marked with a big circle. Humphrey stood up and got dressed. When Humphrey got to his door he looked at the calender, all the days up to the circle were marked off which meant ... The camp out starts today! Humphrey grabbed a big gunny sack and started to pack all the supplies he needed.

Time skip:15 minutes

Humphrey was done packing his supplies and put some bacon on his microwave bacon cooker (Sorry don't know what to call it.)and began the cooking process. Then he grabbed a glass and poured in some orange juice, popped two toaster waffles in the (duh) toaster, and grabbed some butter and syrup. As soon as the toaster deemed the waffles ready with a quiet *ding* the bacon was also done with a much loader *beep* Humphrey threw it all on a plate put butter and syrup on the waffles and began wolfing it down as fast as he could.

After Humphrey finished he grabbed the keys to his 2012 Sonata Hybrid and rushed out of the house towards his car. Humphrey was of course Eco-friendly because of his love for animals. In fact he developed more efficient and less polluting engines for cars and planes. Humphrey's hybrid was actually more of a garage project then a normal car. He had swapped the engine for a prototype helium powered engine and this would be the first test drive.

The new engine worked it was in fact one of the quietest engines Humphrey had ever heard and certainly the most fuel efficient and Eco-safe in the world. At economy speed it made 59 mph. Almost twice as high as the original engine.

Time skip: 1 hour

(P.O.V.: Unknown)  
The bus unloaded all of biology class onto the manicured lawn in front of Jasper. Everyone was excited well almost everyone, Andre Garcia Martinez was just so mad. Mad he'd been forced into this stupid class he hated animals they were just stupid and dirty Why did they even bother teaching students about them? he thought bitterly. He hated all his classmates but Humphrey was the worst not only did he love animals Humphrey was rich which was even worse. So, Andre had an idea just to have a little fun he had brought his dad's rifle with him so he could kill some of the precious wolves and let off some steam.  
(A.N. Uh oh, can Humphrey save the wolves? What is gonna happen to Kate? Where is Kate? Please review and give me your honest opinion)


	2. Letting off steam and the two deaths

(A.N. Gonna get bloody and intense in this chapter where Andre begins blowing off steam as the saying goes. Humphrey meets Kate in this chapter too.)  
Chapter 2: Letting off steam

(P.O.V.: Andre)  
Andre had wandered out into the wild looking for something, anything to shoot he hadn't seen anything for 30 minutes! Suddenly a gray and white male wolf walked out of a shrub about 30 feet ahead of Andre followed by a brown female wolf and then a red male. While in the very back was a tn female with a white belly. Andre seized his chance and took aim at the lead male who was heading straight for Andre unknowingly.

(P.O.V.: Kate)  
Kate was following Hutch, Dalla, and Victor around the edge of the territory. Dalla and Victor were new arrivals to the Western pack and they had to get familiar with the territory limits and the angers around the woods. My father Winston wanted his two best Alphas to make sure they were safe on this journey so Hutch was in the lead and I was in the back of the group.

Suddenly a loud *Bang* filled the air and a small red spot appeared on one side of Hutch's head before the bullet came through the other side spraying the two new wolves in blood and brain matter. The bullet continued on and hit Kate in the ankle. The two other wolves made a run for it leaving Kate alone with only Hutch's dead body and a human approaching with a gun in it's hand.

(P.O.V: Humphrey)  
I heard the shot I knew who it was: Andre. The only kid who would have brought a gun. I raced towards the sound hoping against hope that he had missed whatever he was shooting at. When I arrived I made a bee line for the only wolf there who's head hadn't been blown apart. Andre had already pulled a knife to finish her off so I did the only thing I could I leaped in front of the slashing blade to stop it with my arms if possible but my body if not.

(P.O.V.: Andre)  
As I slashed my 8' blade down at the tan wolf I caught sight of a flying form jumping in front of me as I stabbed straight into the shoulder of the figure with my knife. When the figure landed I rushed over and realized who it was I had stabbed. Humphrey!

(P.O.V.: Kate)  
I knew I was going to die. The second the human pulled the knife I knew my life would end. Looking the human in the eye as the knife plunged toward my chest, then I saw another human in the corner of my eye racing up waving it's arms this was a gesture not seen in many humans I wondered what it meant? As I watched the knife plunge toward me all thoughts of the other human faded...until he jumped in front of the long blade which burst out the other side of his body showering me with his blood even as the tip of the knife sailed an inch from my neck. I had no clue as to why this human would want to save me. What surprised me the most was how he did it. The human with the gun rushed to his injured fellow as I lay on the ground watching the human bleed on the ground. The crouching human shouted something and I figured that I should leave before the human got back to killing me but I couldn't the second human confused me too much.

(P.O.V.:Humphrey)  
It hurt like Hell but I figured that I would be ok... until I pulled out the knife and felt the wound. With each breath I took air escaped through the wound. I was a dead man the knife had punctured my lungs and probably an artery or two by the amount of bleeding the arteries would have been non-fatal even out here I had bandages in my backpack I just needed to get them. But the lung requires a hospital and we didn't have one out here. So I was going to slowly suffocate and bleed out on the ground in my favorite place: the wild. It was harder and harder to breath each time I took in air. I could feel the cold of blood loss spread through my body further with each second. I opened my eyes to see a scared Andre on one side and a tan wolf on the other Then I closed my eyes for what I thought was the last time.

(P.O.V.: Andre)  
Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! I killed Humphrey I actually killed Humphrey! Why did I have to do this? I yelled both out loud and at myself in my mind. I was a murderer I killed Humphrey who was just working on helping the Environment. I couldn't tell anybody because then I'd get sent to prison I mean it was an accident while hunting... oh no it's not legal to hunt the wolves now that's two sentences but I can't go to jail I'm too young!

(A.N. Oh my gosh Humphrey died! Or did he? Anyway you'll find out next chapter. Hutch died too but that was at least quick and relatively painless.) 


	3. Gonna be a while till th next update

**(A.N. Okay so I've got a basic idea of what I'm gonna do this chapter otherwise I'm just making it up as I go along just like the rest of the time. BTW hint is in the title. I'm listening to ME series tribute to Shepard doesn't fit very well with writing a non extremely violent story does it?)** ** Chapter 3: A life for a life** **(P.O.V.: Andre)** _I have to get out of here if I get caught here the rangers will throw me in jail! What would I do? I can't run off into the woods I'll never survive, I can't go back to the class camp because my gun will give me away, I can't stay because any ranger that heard the shot will be coming here! I gotta dump the gun and wash my hands yeah that will work! Now where's the nearest lake?_ I thought as I set off to find the closest body of water in the park and came upon a medium-sized river which I first threw the rifle into and then began to wash my hands and face in the cold mountain spring. "It's not a lake" I thought aloud, "But it will do." Cupping a handful of water I began to drink a little, when I put my hands down I saw how haggard my face looked and noticed the blood staining my clothes. I would have to wash that out before returning, plus my face could use a good wash in the water. As I began to wash up in the river I allowed my mind to again wander back to what I had just done. While I was thinking I thought about what I was about to do to that wolf. _Do animals deserve to live as much as humans?_ I stood there washing and pondering philosophy for about half an hour before realizing it was getting dark and I was clean again. "I better get back to camp before dark because I don't have a flashlight" Andre thought as he set off in the direction of the camp. **(P.O.V.: Kate)** All I could do is wait. Wait until someone showed up to get me back to the pack. Wait until my dad showed up. I was helpless, I wasn't used to that, it wasn't something I ever wanted to be. All I could do was sit and endure the pain while waiting for a rescue. So I waited until I fell asleep. Time Skip: 10 minutes I woke up to the gentle prod of my fathers head as he tried to wake me up, and succeeded. I yawned and lifted my head to look at him. "My front leg is broken dad, I can't walk." I said with a hint of depression in my voice over the fact. **( I don't think dogs and wolves can walk with a broken front leg, a back leg sure but a front leg no because more of their weight is in front. But I haven't researched this so I might be wrong.)** My dad ordered one of the Alphas to carry me and another to carry Hutch's dead body and we slowly began our trip back to the pack. I felt so depressed having to be carried like some cripple. Oh yeah, I am a cripple. I silently fell asleep to the rhythmic swaying of the other alpha's movement. (P.O.V. Humphrey Status: Dead) I opened my eyes with a start. "What the he..." I began just to be cut off by another voice. "No not hell, not heaven either. You are dead I assure you of that, but you won't be long." said a voice that sounded smooth like new paper, yet with an inflection that I wouldn't associate with the apparent youth of that voice. "Who are you? Where are you?" I asked to the disembodied voice. "I am Adolph, and I'm right in front of you." The voice said as a gray furred wolf materialized right in my face. "Whoa!" I yelled as I stumbled back from the unexpected close encounter. "But if I'm dead why am I here?" I asked the wolf who obviously knew more about me and what was happening than I did. "Because I like you Humphrey. You willingly risked and lost your life just to save a single wolf. That kind of courage and nobility is rare in humans and even more rare in animals. I want you to go back because of the rare personality you possess. You will share your courage and nobility with those around you and eventually the ones you love." The wolf was very sure and smug saying this but I was very confused. As I was thinking a single thought that stood out among the rest. However, as I was about to speak Adolph made a shocking answer to the unasked question. "You will be revived of course like I said you won't be dead long." This was actually starting to scare me, how did Adolph know what I was about to say? "You will take the shape of my body from when I died but with no wounds or sickness. I will feel what you feel and see what you see, but you will control all actions. Now it is time to return you to Earth." Adolph touched my forehead with his muzzle and I passed out. When I woke up I had a pounding headache. I put both of my hands to my head to get it to stop, but I fell forward on my face. When I tried to stand back up I was much shorter. I looked at myself and I was covered in fur. _So, it wasn't a dream._ There was an invasive sense in my mind and I heard, well sort of heard in my mind a voice say. "Of course not. You will have at least nine years of life as a wolf ahead of you. Your about the same age as that beautiful alpha who you saved..." I was starting to get angry as he rambled on about what he'd like to do if he were alive and in control. "Just shut up, and get out of my head!" I said fiercely, my body wasn't here so I figured it was part of the deal. Well, I heard there was a pack of wolves around here so I figured that that was my best chance of surviving. The invasive presence was gone now and I sniffed the air. _Oh I've never been able to smell so much._ I picked up a bunch of scent's and some footprints and followed them hoping I'd end up where I was going. **A.N. Hope you liked it. If you liked it then review and read Battleground: Jasper my other story. Review both and the Sequel to Battleground: Jasper will come out shortly.**


	4. New friend Love at first sight Never Lvd

**Hey I wanted to give you a heads-up, I won't be writing as much as usual on anything because my grandpa is dieing of brain cancer. They don't expect him to make it through September... I really want to shoot stuff full of bullets with my K2-Rail in AVA. I'll try not to let that get in the way of this milder story. Note: If you've read the fifth chapter of Battleground: Truth Hurts, I changed Adolph's coloring so that he wouldn't look exactly like Humphrey look at the end of the second part of the notice for the last word of the title.  
**

**Chapter 4 Humphrey's P.O.V.**

It had been about 5 minutes, and I was getting pretty hungry. But I kept going desperate to get there before... I heard a growl and started to spin around before realizing it was just my stomach. _That's the last straw!_ If I was gonna be scared by this then I had better get something to eat. I tried to find a scent of something I could eat eat out of all the new smells I could detect with my new, highly sensitive nose.

I singled out a musky, grass-infested smell and my wolf body shouted two things at me: _Caribou! FOOD!_ On it's own my body started running towards the scent, getting closer each second. Finally, I arrived in a clearing where two young, happy bulls were playing. Under the observation of an older weaker bull who was laying on it's side with only the head sticking up, giving my wolf instincts the perfect opening for the kill.

My mind was no longer in control so I mentally sighed and leaned back to watch through the eyes of a predator how the hunt went on. My body sunk low in the grass, just barely leaving my head up so I could find my way. Then, I turned and my head dropped. The wolf body began creeping closer to it's target, every inch of t ready to make the final bite that would take the bull from this world forever.

What happened next was too fast for me to even see, one second I was leaping through the air when a flash of silver shot through the air. The blur and me collided sending both of us back onto our haunches and the caribou off into the woods. I had a pounding headache and my vision was wavering between non-existent and incredibly blurry.

When my vision returned I noticed that the blur was really a silver wolf, with shaggy fur, dark, oceanic blue eyes, and a stripe of gold running from his left ear to his tail. He was already in an obviously defensive stance looking me up and down for a moment before relaxing. "You must be starving." he said, pointing with a paw to my stomach. I looked down and realized that you could see the bones under my skin! Then I realized the most obvious thing... I could understand him!

This shouldn't have been surprising considering I had been revived to help wolves and other species, but having been born and raised as a human it was astounding to me. My stomach rumbled again and I looked up, I was so hungry I could eat a bear. the other wolf looked at me for a second before saying something. "Follow me, you can stay in my den for the night and I'll grab you something to eat.

He lead me back to a cave buried in the bottom of a hill, then inside. It was quite beautiful, the stalactites and gems embedded in the cave wall were astounding! I lay down as he turned to leave, but before he did I called out to him. "Um, whats your name?" I asked feeling ashamed I hadn't asked before. He turned around and smiled like he was happy I asked.

"Adam, and by the by what would your name be?" He asked in a mock Southern accent. I knew it was fake because I had gone to Texas with my mother a few years back for a month long trip. In that time, I learned what a real Southern accent sounded like. I decided not to comment on this however and simply answered, "Humphrey." Adam walked back and we shook paws, before he left to go hunt something. This marked the beginning of a long friendship.

It had been a month since my lupine reincarnation, and I had spent it all with Adam. We were the best of friends, he had taught me how to fight, hunt, and track. We had a lot of fun together, after he explained wolf society to me I decided that I wanted to be an Omega. They sounded like the most fun, carefree people in the world.

Today me and Adam were out hunting for a late lunch, when I picked up a sent I couldn't place. It wasn't human, wolf, or caribou. Suddenly Adam let out a yell, "Bears! Run!" we started running as fast as we could as three bears burst from the bushes and began chasing us. They were all Grizzlies, one of the most aggressive, and one of the biggest bears in the world! Out sized only by the Kodiak a special type of Grizzly found only on Kodiak Island and some zoos.

We were running as fast as we could, being lone wolves that was pretty fast. We were like Alphas but with an Omega's personality, Adam told great jokes even if you didn't get them at first you kept thinking about it and it got funnier and funnier. We skidded to a stop at the edge of a cliff, knocking a few rocks off into the canyon below us.

"Adam I think you might want to tell them a joke or two, maybe get us out of this?" I whispered, but Adam shook his head. "No, that won't work these bears are really mad." I thought for a second, one of us had time to get away if the other held the bears' attention for a little bit. "Adam I want you to run, get away, I'll hold the bears off as long as I can."

Adam looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was come to think of it. "What?! They will slaughter you!" I looked back the way we had come, "I know, now get going!" I yelled as I kicked him in the rear, causing him to leap forward into a bush. _Goodbye Adam, I hope to see you again but this is probably the last time I'll see anyone or anything._ The bears burst from the undergrowth and ran towards me.

One tried to ram me but I dodged, barely. Sending it flailing off the cliff, roaring all the way. The others were even angrier now but more cautious. Instead of trying to pummel me with brute force they started taking aimed swipes at me. One of them finally connected with my side, luckily the claws didn't hit me only the pads, but I was thrown off the cliff and onto a hollow tree sticking out from the side.

The dead roots broke, plunging the tree down into the canyon. It hit a small ledge and broke in half like a hot dog bun. I landed in one half right before the sheer cliff became a downhill slope, bouncing at first before just sliding down the seventy degree side like a rocket-sled. A tree was right in my path so I used my minor experience at sledding to swerve right just before impact.

It went like this until I hit a bump which sent the log flying straight, like a plane into the air. Gliding gracefully through the sky until it came to ground farther down the slope. A few minutes later, I slid to a stop in the middle of the canyon, my heart racing and my eyes wide. That was the scariest thing I had done in my whole life, but also the most fun I had had in a while. I started laughing, glad to be alive.

I looked around, and finally noticed the pack of wolves staring at me. Some were eating from the carcasses of dead caribou, others were sitting looking like they had been in the middle of private conversation. An older gray male approached me with a tan wolf at his side and another tan wolf that looked like a smaller and younger version of the older tan wolf. Probably the leader and his family.

Though I didn't recognize the younger tan wolf I felt like I knew her from somewhere. It was probably just in my mind. I shook my head a little and forced those thoughts out of my head. The leader was now only a few feet away and he stopped right in front of me. "Well, I have to say that bears falling from the sky was surprise enough, but now wolves sliding down into the valley. That's new." I liked his sense of humor that was pretty funny, almost like some of Adams jokes...

_Oh no! What happened to Adam?_ "So, what are you doing here...?" He was obviously asking me my name so I figured I should be polite and give it to him. "Humphrey. I just fell off the cliff up there and took a ride in the log going down so I didn't die." This seemed to astound him, "Why did you jump off the cliff?" Well that explained why he was looking at me funny, " I didn't quite jump per-say more of knocked off."

The younger tan wolf stepped forward, "By what?" she asked. "A couple of bears." I answered like it was nothing, but really thoughts of Adam were racing through my head. _Was he okay? Where was he? Did he die?_

The last was enough to chill my heart, me and Adam had formed a bond closer than friends, we were more like brothers than friends. In fact, if I searched deep enough I could find that I loved him. Not like a crush or bigger love, but a familial love I had never had before. Not even with my mother, sure she cared about me but after my father died a few months after my birth she never loved me. I would always love her but she couldn't love me, all of her love had died with my dad.

" A couple of bears!? Are you injured?" Asked the older tan wolf as she began checking me for cuts or other injuries. "No." It didn't seem too big, if everyone knew how to fight like Adam than a few bears shouldn't have been a major problem for these wolves. After the leaders wife finished examining me and confirmed my answer everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well Humphrey, what pack are you from?" There wasn't really a pack for me, unless you counted me and Adam as a two-man I mean _wolf_ pack. "I'm a lone wolf so I don't really have a pack. Would you mind if I stayed here until I find my friend?" The leader who's name I still didn't know, turned away and started talking to his family probably to get a decision for my question.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

"But mom, he can't do that much trouble even if was a spy. He's

My dad turned back to us after Humphrey's last question, "So Eve, Kate, hat do you think?" he whispered. Mom was quick to point out that we didn't know who he really was and his story about the bears was a unlikely story as he didn't have any open wounds on him. Except for a few scars here and there he was perfectly fine. She especially pointed out a scar on his underside which stretched all the way down.

"But mom, it's not like he could do much even if he was a spy. He's only gonna be staying for what, a week? At most? What could he possibly do to hurt the pack?" I didn't add that I actually found him kind of handsome. That was unimportant, or was it? My dad agreed with me and two against one we decided he would stay.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

After a very heated discussion, in which I heard the leaders wife go on about the moose antler mark which had almost neutered me, the leader turned back around with a smile on his face. We have decided that you can join the pack, my name is Winston and I am the pack leader. This is my mate Eve," he said pointing to the older tan wolf I had figured to be his mate, "and this is my daughter Kate." he introduced.

"You can sleep in our den tonight and make a den for yourself tomorrow." It was a tempting offer, too tempting for me to refuse. I accepted and he led me back to his family's den. It was a large cave overlooking the feeding grounds where we just were. By now it was about six o'clock pm human time and I walked in, then I found a nice place by the back of the den and curled up to sleep.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

By the time we had gotten back from dinner we walked in to find Humphrey already asleep at the back of the den. I went to where I normally slept and lay down, ready for a good night's sleep. **(Something I'm not getting, it's 2:23 AM right now for me!)**

A few hours later I woke up and left to get a drink of water, when I came back I saw Humphrey shivering so hard that you could feel slight vibrations in the ground as you got close. I lay down beside him and got closer, not wanting to wake him up, when I touched him he tensed then calmed. "Goodnight Adam, I'll see you tomorrow when I wake up." he mumbled.

I didn't mind but wondered who this Adam was, but as I got even closer Humphrey tensed again before his eye's shot open and he jumped up. He snarled and started to growl, until he noticed it was just me and he stopped. Luckily, he didn't wake my mom I don't want to think what would have happened if he had. "What are you doing?" he whispered to me.

"I'm sorry, but you were shivering so hard I figured you could use some extra heat." He nodded with a simple "Thanks." and lay down again. I got even closer until we were nearly touching shoulders. He was asleep, but smiling slightly. Like he was having a good dream, then we touched shoulders and the smile grew a little bigger though I never saw it.

I fell asleep like that, waking up only to find an empty spot beside me and the morning sun just peeking from behind the trees. It was barely past dawn, had my mom done something to him? No, she couldn't have, mother was still asleep just like everyone else. I got up and walked outside the den. Just to find Humphrey playing with a scar that ran from his chest all the way down.

I snuck up behind him silently, and when I was close enough- "I know your there Kate, I can hear you breathing." darn, how did he hear me? I sighed and sat next to him, looking at the sun just a few inches of the orb stuck above the tree line. "So, how did you get that?" I asked pointing the long scar. "Oh this? I was hunting a moose when suddenly a hunter shot at it and missed causing it to charge right at me. Thing nearly skewered me!"

"Oh... and who's Adam?" I had been wondering and figured this would be a good time. "He's a friend, more of a brother really. I spent the past month with him, training, hunting, and learning. We were attacked by bears on the cliff and I tried to hold them off while he ran, I don't know where he is now but I need to find him."

"Okay, well I have Alpha duties to take care of but I'll be back at midday." He looked sad when I said this, but I had no clue why. "Hey, are you ok?" He nodded but still looked sad. "It's just that I won't be here, your father told me he'd help me find a den abut that time." Why did my parents get in the way of any relationship I had!? Lilly was wanted by every Omega in the pack! But because our parents especially mom couldn't keep her nose out of my relationships, I was avoided by every single Alpha in the United East-West pack. Sure Alpha's could be with Omega's now after Garth married Lilly, but no one wanted me!

I was alone, so utterly alone all the time. It was a living nightmare for some but for me it was everyday life. For once, I just wanted to do something on my own and I liked Humphrey so what was wrong with me seeing him for at least a little while? I know Humphrey likes me too, or else I wouldn't have been sleeping near him last night. I really hated my parents at times like this. After the morning hunt _I_ would help him find a den, not dad, me.

**Winston's P.O.V. **

Eve wanted me to help find Humphrey a den so when I woke up I started thinking about what a good place would be. I thought I was the first up so I walked outside not paying attention where I was going, until I walked into a wall or so I thought at first. Then, it moved and it turned out to be Humphrey sitting on the edge of the path leading to my family's den.

I backpedaled so fast that I stumbled on a crevice making me fall off the path onto a bed of needle-sharp rocks below. However, just before I did so a jaw clenched around my scruff and I was pulled to safety. A piece of my fur tore off in the process and afterward Humphrey started coughing until a clump of gray fur came out of his mouth. "Ugh I hate it when that happens." he said. I was more interested with the fact he was awake.

"What are you doing up?" He looked like he was surprised people didn't normally get up this early. "Well, I had a short talk with Kate before she went off to do her Alpha duties then I just sat here watching the sun rise until you ran into my ribcage. The rest you know." We decided to start looking for a den now instead of later, and set off ultimately settling on a small cave at the mouth of the river, near a waterfall. Making the den bigger was set off until about midday.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

After Winston left I sat back and looked around at the river and waterfall. It was beautiful, but I could think of two things that were better. One was seeing Adam again and knowing he was alive. But even better was... coming around the river bend. There was Kate, she was beautiful no wolf could deny that. But even better was the fact that she had a personality that matched her beauty. Kate was kind, caring, and gentle.

Bit by bit I was coming closer to the realization that I really loved her, her smile made me melt like chocolate in an oven, if she asked me to jump off the cliff with no log-sled, I would do it, just for her. I had never really believed in love at first sight, not until now. When she got a little closer I called out to her, "Hey Kate, what brings you down here to my new home?"

She smiled and came closer, then she looked in the cave. "It's a bit small for two..." she trailed off, but what she said was confusing. Then it came into focus like looking at something with a telescope, she was staying with me? Why? These questions and more were running through my mind. "I can make it bigger." I said standing up again, she shook her head. "No, _we _can make it bigger."

We set to work, and by midday the cave was big enough to hold six wolves comfortably. Kate and I were exhausted after all that work, so we lay down and leaned on each other never wanting to move. That was when Winston got back, I had my eyes closed enjoying the moment hoping that we could just stay like this forever, but an angry yell from behind us ruined it. The voice being familiar to Kate but not me.

I spun around, ready to protect Kate from anything. Only to find Winston glaring at us. "What have you done with my daughter you B******?" this shocked me a little that he would speak like that with his daughter present. "I have done nothing to Kate at all we just expanded our den." This seemed to infuriate Winston even more, "I know you did something don't lie t- OUR DEN!?" at this point Kate stepped in.

"Yes dad, I'm so sick of being told who I can be with and who I can't I'm making my own choices now. My first is that I'm staying with Humphrey, the second is I'm gonna ask him to go to the Moonlight Howl with me. It's MY life not yours!" This was more than I had expected from Kate, it seemed that she had temper to go with her normal kindness. (**I made Kate's temperment like me normally all nice and caring, but you piss me off your gonna wish you hadn't, then give me a few minutes I'll be fine)**

Winston stamped off in anger, but I understood his rage. If I found a male and my daughter sweating and leaning into each other I would think that they did 'it' to. But we hadn't and now Winston was angry at me for nothing, I would probably get banished but, why spend what little time I had left worrying. "So Kate..." she looked at me the fire gone from her eyes, "do you have a question for me?" The second item on her list had already given me the answer to my question, but I wanted to hear it from her while she wasn't angry.

She opened her mouth and I decided not to wait. "Yes." There was a wet, warm feeling in my neck as Kate nuzzled me, I moved my head to cover hers and moved it up and down in a caressing motion. We sat in that position for at least half an hour before I realized Kate had fallen asleep in my neck fur. I smiled and drifted off to sleep myself.

A few hours later I awoke to a growl. This time it wasn't my stomach but something worse, another older version of Kate named Eve. I gently nuzzled Kate awake and told her to hide. She hesitated and it was too late, the tan fur of her mother passed behind a bush. "I love you Kate remember that no matter what...I'm sorry but I can't let you get hurt." I knew she wouldn't understand "I will be back." I kissed her one time before I had to leave.

_I will always love you, no matter how far from you I am. _I thought as I ran. I looked back to see Kate's shocked face, then replaced by a larger, older Eve, Kate would be alone for a few days until I could get back. I stopped running, what was the use? Eve caught up a few seconds later and began circling me. I was calm, what Adam had taught me about combat was going to come in handy right now.

Adam had taught me enough to hold my own in the coming fight and how to incapacitate but not kill. This was gonna be long day...

**Adam's P.O.V. **

I had watched Humphrey fall over the cliff, no one could survive that fall. He was my friend but oh so much more. We had formed a brother-like bond neither wanted the other to be separated from them.

Ahead I heard the sounds of a fight, as I got closer I saw a tan female successfully pin down a gray male. The jaws lowered to it's neck and clenched, blood was drawn by the force of the pinch, but not a deathly amount The gray male was pretty much dead I wouldn't be able to save him. Until the head rolled over towards me and the Aqua blue eyes I had hoped to see again found their way to me. There was a pleading there I had never seen, like he actually had something to live for this time.

I ran, faster than I even thought possible and knocked the tan wolf off, ripping away a thin layer of flesh from Humphrey's neck. Not quite deep enough to kill him but enough to make him bleed a lot. He yelped in pain, and his paws went to his neck to stem the tide of blood. "Let me kill him he had *** with my daughter!" I looked from Humphrey to her in shock.

"How many times do I have to tell you Eve? I didn't!" With a last growl Eve ran off back towards the pack leaving me to tend to Humphrey. I dragged him to a hollow under a tree and examined his wounds, though Humphrey was tough I didn't know if he would make it through this one. His belly was covered in scratches along with his back and face.

**Credit to .37 for the bears chasing him off the cliff idea, the log sledding was me. Thanks to SilverWolf1500 for use of his OC Adam. If you didn't like my portrail of Adam leave a review on what I can fix SilverWolf1500. **


	5. Chapter 4 rushed part rewrite

**Sorry that the last part of chapter four was rushed, this is a rewrite of **it.

We set to work, and by midday the cave was big enough to hold six wolves comfortably. Kate and I were exhausted after all that work, so we lay down and leaned on each other never wanting to move. That was when Winston got back, I had my eyes closed enjoying the moment, hoping that we could just stay like this forever, but an angry yell from behind us ruined it. The voice being familiar to Kate but not me.

I spun around, ready to protect Kate from anything. Only to find Winston glaring at us. "What have you done with my daughter you BASTARD?" this shocked me a little that he would speak like that with his daughter present. "I have done nothing to Kate at all, we just expanded our den." This seemed to infuriate Winston even more, "I know you did something don't lie t- OUR DEN!?" at this point Kate stepped in.

"Yes dad, I'm so sick of being told who I can be with and who I can't I'm making my own choices now. My first is that I'm staying with Humphrey, the second is I'm gonna ask him to go to the Moonlight Howl with me. It's MY life not yours!" This was more than I had expected from Kate, it seemed that she had temper to go with her normal kindness.

Winston stamped off in anger, but I understood his rage. If I found a male and my daughter sweating and leaning into each other I would think that they did 'it' to. But we hadn't and now Winston was angry at me for nothing, I would probably get banished but, why spend what little time I had left worrying. "So Kate..." she looked at me the fire gone from her eyes, "do you have a question for me?" The second item on her list had already given me the answer to my question, but I wanted to hear it from her while she wasn't angry.

She opened her mouth and I decided not to wait. "Yes." There was a wet, warm feeling in my neck as Kate nuzzled me, I moved my head to cover hers and moved it up and down in a caressing motion. We sat in that position for at least half an hour before I realized Kate had fallen asleep in my neck fur. I smiled and drifted off to sleep myself.

A few hours later it was time, Kate woke me up and told me to get ready for the howl. So, I walked down the river shore a bit so Kate could wash in privacy. For all the fact of being a wolf some of the human ideas came with. Things like privacy. Though the wolves practiced it privacy was a lot less important here than where I used to live.

**Time skip: 20 minutes**

I couldn't wait for Kate to arrive, she had told me where to meet her and I was waiting at the base of Howling Rock. A group of three males stopped and walked over to me. There was a short brownish one, a tall gray one, and a fat brown wolf. "Who are you? We haven't seen you at a howl before." said the short one in a high pitched voice.

I introduced myself and explained that this was my first moonlight howl. They nodded and talked to me, I learned that the short one was named Salty, the tall one was Shakey, and the fat one was Mooch. We talked about dates for awhile and right before I told them who my date was I saw Kate coming towards us.

"Speaking of dates, I would like you to meet mine." I pointed over their heads to where Kate was coming from, unfortunately they tried to follow my paw with just their heads and ended up falling over. When they got back up and turned around all three of their mouths dropped open. "Your dating Kate?" "You don't know what Kate's mother will do to you." "That Kate's mom is one scary bitch."

I got all of that at once so it sounded like "You don't know what dating that bitch Kate will do to you!" I growled and walked towards her, meeting up where we had planned. She shone like a vein of gold in the moonlight, and the purple flower in her fur made her even more beautiful. A white wolf walked up beside her.

"Kate, is this your howling partner?" she asked uncertainly.

"Lilly, why don't you go howl with Garth?" Kate asked, which caused a look of anger and sadness to cross Lilly's face.

" He hit me and insulted me so mom's _dealing_ with him." Kate hugged the white wolf and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry Lilly." Lilly pulled away before saying goodbye and walking off. It was me and Kate now, we walked up to a place high, near the top of the rock before beginning our own howl. I started and my tenor voice started a beautiful howl alone.

Then, the most beautiful of the howls I had ever heard joined in. Our different tones joining and seemed to dance together making the most beautiful sound heard that night in Jasper. Humans who were awake at that time out camping stopped and listened to the howl. Some even started to cry, it was so beautiful that nothing came close. When we stopped our heads dropped to look into the others eyes.

The rock was full of clapping and cheering for our howl, because it was said that if your howls harmonized perfectly, you were meant for each other. We didn't need the howl though, it was all there I our eyes. You would never see a more beautiful couple. So, when the howl was over me and Kate left to our own den near the waterfall and slept, as close as we could be to each other without going outside the bounds of an unmarried couple.

**The next morning...**

I was awakened by a loud growl, causing me to jump up which woke Kate. "Don't be so jumpy it's only mom... oh no!" She bolted up right and looked out to see a flash of tan fur pass behind a bush. "Humphrey, you have to go." I was confused what was wrong with me? Was it that I woke her up?

"But Kate, why do I have t-" Kate pleaded at me with her eyes and I couldn't say no to that. "Okay... but I'll be back in a few days so see you soon. I love you Kate." With that we kissed and it was long and passionate like we would never see each other again. "I love you too Humphrey, never forget that." I left the cave and ran into the forest.

I looked back to see a tan shape in pursuit, it looked like Kate but it was a little bit bigger... it was her mother Eve. I turned my head towards where I was running, but it was too late, I tripped over a root and tumbled into a heap. Eve was on me in seconds, before I could stand up. She began biting and scratching at me. The wounds by themselves were light, but together they caused a lot of blood loss.

I screamed out my pain before Eve took a final bite on my throat and pinched, slowly choking me to death.

**Adam's P.O.V.**

It had only been a few days but I still had no clue if Humphrey had survived. I was wandering around the Western-Eastern pack borders hoping he was alive. When I heard a scream, the primal terror and pain in the scream put me into action. I began running towards the sound, but it cut off suddenly. I ran even faster hoping against hope that whoever it was wasn't quite dead.

I arrived at the scene to see Eve, the famous violent Eve, standing over a wolf choking him to death. I leaped forward and crashed into her side, knocking her off. But, she took a layer of skin off the neck of her poor victim. Eve tried to attack him a few more times before running away content. I turned and knew why...

The body had stopped moving, I picked up the poor wolf and dragged him to the nearest cave. Just as it began to rain. I got some cobwebs and put leaves taken from some bushes just outside in them to cover the wounds and help with the bleeding. I actually looked at the wolf and realized that I knew him. _Oh my god, what the hell did you do to piss her off Humphrey?_ The still body of my friend was saddening.

I knew he was a tough wolf but I didn't know if even he could live through this, it was all up to him now I couldn't do anything more for the time being.


End file.
